Leadership
by Brackenmask
Summary: Remember Crookedstar? Raggedstar? Brokenstar? and all the other leaders? Well this is a fic about all of them. Each chapter is about one leader's biggest moment in hisher life. Please R&R.
1. Crookedstar

Contains spoilers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

If you know me, then you'd know that I'm obsessed with the leaders. I feel like they never get any fics about them. So this fic here is going to be about all them. I'm going to write about one of their biggest moments in their lifetime. Once I'm done writing about the leader I might to a few deputies too. so you'll see Crookedstar, Raggedstar, Bluestar, Brokenstar, Tallstar (I'm already doing a fic of him but I'll add him in here), Leopardstar, Tigerstar and Blackstar. That's about it.

* * *

Broken 

A large light-colored tabby sat in the clearing of Riverclan camp. He watched a young, energetic kit dashing back and forth with another kit.

"Silverkit. Come here, it's time for you to take a nap." A pretty gray and white she-cat mewed from the nursery. The young silver kit turned to look at her mother and nodded. Then she turned towards the big tom.

"Bye, daddy." She mewed.

"Rest well." The large tom meowed with his crooked jaw. The young kit dashed into the nursery.

"Patrols are all set, Crookedstar." A voice came from behind him.

"Thank you, Oakheart." Crookedstar meowed. The reddish-brown tom dipped his head and walked off.

Crookedstar thought of Silverkit, his beloved daughter. Her beautiful eyes, her nice silky fur, she would make a beautiful cat and a swift warrior. A father couldn't be prouder.

A few seasons have past and Silverstream had grown to be just was Crookedstar hoped for. The thought of losing his daughter in battle made his heart ache. During leaf-bare he had lost his mate, she had caught blackcough, the worst sickness, and died. Silverstream and Crookedstar were devastated.

Crookestar was really close to Silverstream. The two had a strong father and daughter relationship. The old tom couldn't bare to live without his daughter. He knew that she was a loyal daughter. When she was happy, that would make him happy. When she fought well in battles that made Crookedstar a proud father.

One afternoon, Crookedstar was taking a nap in his den. He was dreaming about his mate and daughter. He couldn't have been a prouder father.

"You are my flesh and blood." He meowed to Silverstream. Just when Silverstream was about to press her nose against her father's nose, she slowly began to fade away.

"Silverstream? Wait! Where are you going?" Crookedstar yelled. Suddenly everything turned dark. "Wait!" he yelled. But nothing happened. He was lost in eternal darkness.

His eyes flew open. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. It felt like a thousand claws digging into his heart. The large tom gasped for air, and tried to stand up. He finally managed to get up onto his feet. But the pain was still there. Why?

He walked of his den. He saw his new deputy, Leopardfur.

"Have you seen Silverstream?" he asked.

Leopardfur shook her head. "She's been missing all morning. I've sent out a patrol but we still haven't found her."

Crookedstar began to panic, but he tried to stay calm. "Send out more patrols! Double them…no, triple them." He ordered.

"But sir, all of our warriors are currently occupied. I just got done setting up the new patrols." Leopardfur mewed.

"A good deputy does what they are told." He snapped. "I never had any problems with Oakheart."

The young she-cat was stunned. "I'm sorry sir. I'll send out patrols right away." She dipped her head and walked off.

Crookedstar suddenly realized what he had just said. He watched his deputy frantically trying to make new patrols. He shouldn't have snapped. He wanted to apologize but he thought now was not the time. He needed to find Silverstream.

_Oh Silverstream, where are you? I need you. Why aren't you back yet?_

"Crookedstar." A young she-cat meowed. Crookedstar was sleeping in his den. Hearing the cat's voice, he woke up. The moonlight cast a shadow over the cats face, for a moment he thought it was Silverstream, but he noticed the blue-gray fur.

"Yes Mistyfoot, what is it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"It's about Silverstream." The she-cat mewed in a sad, low voice.

Crookedstar's eyes widened. "What about her? Is she alright?"

Mistyfoot lowered her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Crookedstar. She died while giving birth to kits. She lost a lot of blood and she couldn't hold on." The blue-gray she-cat looked into the leader's eyes. She saw the fear, the horror and the sadness in his old, tired eyes. "I'm sorry."

Crookedstar was speechless at first. "Who was the father?" he asked.

Mistyfoot looked up. Suddenly he expression of sadness turned into a worried one. "He's a Thunderclan tom, sir." She whispered.

He strained his ears to listen. "He's a what?" Crookedstar gasped. "A Thunderclan tom…my daughter loved a Thunderclan tom?" he meowed with disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Mistyfoot meowed.

"Please leave me, I'd like to be alone." Crookedstar meowed.

"Of course." She turned away and slowly made her way towards the warriors' den.

"No." he meowed to himself. He couldn't believe that his daughter was dead. He'd never feel her warmth again. He'd never look into those beautiful eyes again.

Crookedstar laid back down and stared out of his den. He saw an empty clearing, no one was there. His heart could relate. It was filled with nothing. It was an empty heart. Hollow. Nothing.

Everyone the old tom cared about was gone. Days had gone by since the news of his daughter's death came. He was growing weaker and weaker everyday. All he did was stay in his den and mope.

Leopardfur wanted to help. She went up to her leader and cleared her throat. She grabbed a mouse and dropped it into front of her leader.

"You should eat." She suggested.

The old tom glared at her. Leopardfur stepped back. Crookedstar said nothing. He turned his head away from her and closed them. Leopardfur sighed. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head.

"Would you like to see her grave? Mistyfoot told me where her mate- I mean Thunderclan cat buried her. It's right next to Sunningrocks." She mewed.

Crookedstar looked up at her, now with saddened eyes. He slowly nodded his head. "I'd like to see her grave."

"We're passing our border, you know that, right?" she meowed.

"I have to see her! We're not hunting or anything, I just want to see her grave." He mewed.

"We'll leave once you regain your strength. Eat this mouse." She nudged the mouse closer to him. He agreed to. Leopardfur was now happy. She turned away and began to trot off. She stopped and looked back at her leader. He was nibbling on the mouse.

"I just remembered! Her kits are still alive, Crookedstar. But they live in Thunderclan. We can get them back, I can speak with their leader." She suggested.

"Her kits survived?" the large tom raised his head. "After we see her grave, could you talk with Bluestar?"

"Yes."

After Crookedstar finished the mouse, he and Leopardfur went to Sunningrocks. None of the Thunderclan cats were patrolling about there yet, so it was safe.

Crookedstar stopped right before Sunningrocks. He did not knew exactly where she was buried so he just stood there staring at the ground.

"Do you think she's in Starclan?" he asked.

Leopardfur stared at her leader with a confused look. "Where else would she be?"

"She was disloyal to the clan."

"But she was a fine warrior. It's love, you can't do anything about it. It may have been forbidden but she still cared about her clan." Leopardfur mewed.

Crookedstar did not respond for a very long time. Then he turned away from Sunningrocks and sighed. "Gather a small patrol and go fetch Silverstream's kits." He meowed.

Leopardfur nodded and the two cats were on their way back to camp.

Riverclan tried and tried again. They had finally succeeded. They got the two kits and their father. He was a Thunderclan tom named Graystripe. Crookedstar felt sympathetic towards the young gray tom. They both cared about Silverstream very much.

Crookedstar was still depressed. Every night he dreamed about his mate, but never about Silverstream. Why? He did not know. He thought of her everyday.

One day he noticed Silverstream's kits playing around with each other. One of them looked exactly like Silverstream.

"Featherkit…" he mumbled.

The young kit looked over. "What is it Crookedstar?"

_Her face is the same as her mother's. Her fur, well groomed and silky, her skinny body, making her swift and elegant. Why did they have to look so much alike? Why did my beloved daughter have to go._

The old tom paused for a moment then purred. "You are so special." He meowed.

Featherkit giggled and went off to play with her brother. For the first time in a long while, the old leader purred.

Shortly after the kits joined the clan, Crookedstar became sicker. His heart still ached, he felt feverish and tired. He knew his time was almost here. He only have a little longer to live.

On the last night of his life, he chose to be alone in his den. He wished to dream one last time, hopefully he'd see his daughter in this dream. He closed his eyes and took long, deep, breaths. Soon they became shallow.

Suddenly his body stopped moving. Everything was still.

The old tom laid there motionless and cold.

"_Silverstream? Where are you?" he cried. "I need you."_

"_I'm here father." Suddenly a silver she-cat appeared from the darkness. Everything began to light up._

"_My beloved daughter, I haven't seen you in such a long time." He ran up to her and licked her ear._

"_I missed you too." She mewed. "Let's go now. Your time is up, you've stopped breathing."_

_Crookedstar stared into his daughter's seldom eyes. "Let's go."_

_Suddenly many cats surrounded him. They were all the past leader of every clan. They were his guides. The cats swiftly moved. They made their way towards Starclan. Crookedstar followed them, Silverstream was right next to him._

"_I'm so glad to see you again father." She mewed happily._

"_Me too." He meowed with joy. As he climbed up higher towards Starclan, his old, frail body soon became younger and stronger. He could feel the energy passing through him. His heart which ached for so long had finally stopped hurting. He was happy again._

"_Silverstream." He looked over into his daughter's eyes._

"_Yes?" she mewed._

"_You are my flesh and blood."_

* * *

Kinda sad, don't you think? We never really heard Crookedstar's thoughts after his daughter died...I felt like writing a fic about it. Next Chapter will br on Raggedstar. Thank you for reading and please review too. 


	2. Raggedstar

Another chapter unfolds, another leader's story is told. I find this one rather dramatic, I like writing about Raggedstar.

Contains Spoilers...

* * *

Betrayed

A large dark brown tom was sitting beside a dark gray she-cat. The she-cat whispered something into his ear, suddenly the tom took a few steps back.

"You're having kits?" he said with disbelief. "It's forbidden, I love you but I never wanted to come this far."

"I'm sorry Raggedstar. But it just happened." The she-cat meowed.

"It's not your fault. I should've been more careful." Raggedstar looked up at the hight sky for a few moments then sighed. "What will Starclan do now? We have broken the warrior code. Oh Yellowfang, I'm so sorry."

The two cats sat next to each other under the moonlight. They feared for the worst. What will their clan think of them? This had to be kept a secret.

"We must kill the kits." Raggedstar muttered.

Yellowfang gasped. "No!" the young she-cat mewed.

"I don't want my clan to turn on me." He snapped.

"Give them to a queen. Say that you found them. Please, do anything but kill them." She begged.

Raggedstar stared into the medicine cat's eyes. She looked so innocent and sweet, he couldn't bear to see her sad. How could he have been so dim-witted? He was a newly made leader and he had already made a mistake. Raggedstar stayed silent for a very long time.

"The only way of fixing this mistake is by killing." He scowled. At least, that's what he thought. Apparently, Yellowfang thought differently.

"No!" she growled.

Raggedstar kept his silence for a long time. Finally he nodded his head. "Fine. We'll let them live. But we can't let the clan know that you're the mother."

"We won't. This is our secret." Yellowfang licked her mate's ear and the two head back to camp.

It had been awhile since Raggedstar and Yellowfang first discovered that Yellowfang would have kits.

The moon was being blocked by the clouds, everything was dark. Raggedstar slept soundly in his den. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming near him. He saw a dark figure at the entrance of his den.

"Raggedstar, it's time." The voice whispered.

Raggedstar sprang up. He knew exactly what that meant. Yellowfang was having her kits. He ran out the den and right up to Yellowfang. Her belly was still small, they were probably small kits.

"We have to find somewhere to hide, we can't have them here." Yellowfang mewed quietly into his ear. The tom nodded. Raggedstar sprinted forward, but Yellowfang had a hard time keeping up.

"This is a good spot." He mewed. They were a near the carrion place. That was far enough.

Raggedstar stayed with Yellowfang all night long. She gave birth to three kits, but only one survived. Raggedstar sniffed the dark brown kit and purred.

"I'm so happy." He whispered. Yellowfang weakly mewed in agreement. "I'll take this one to the nursery, rest and get your energy back, but be at Shadowclan camp before dawn." He meowed. He picked up the small kit and dashed off to camp.

Fortunately, a queen agreed to take the kit without asking many questions. "Thank you." He mumbled to the queen. He licked his kit and walked out of the nursery. Dawn was approaching and he was getting worried. To his relief, he saw Yellowfang sneaking back to her den.

Things were going well…but not for long.

"Brokentail! Brokentail!" the cats chanted. The young warrior held his head up proudly. Raggedstar couldn't be prouder. He wished to tell Brokentail how proud he was of being his father, but he knew that he had to keep that a secret.

"Congratulations Brokentail." Yellowfang mewed proudly.

"Yeah, thanks." He muttered. Brokentail never really seemed to like Yellowfang, he just thought of her as an inferior cat. Raggedstar watched as Brokentail joined up with his friends, Clawface and Boulder.

Raggedstar couldn't be prouder of his son. He was now a strong warrior.

"Are you proud?" Yellowfang beside the leader.

He looked up. "Yes." He meowed.

A few seasons later, Brokentail was turning into an ambitious warrior. A bit too ambitious…

"Raggedstar!" Nightpelt yelled from the entrance of the leader's den. Raggedstar quickly got up.

"Yes?"

"Brokentail is attacking my apprentice! I tried to stop him but he tried to kill me." the tom shrieked. Suddenly he gasped as he heard the apprentice yowl.

Raggedstar quickly rushed out. He saw a small apprentice curled into a small ball and Brokentail lashing his claw at her.

"You're worthless! You'll never be a warrior if you're that weak!" Brokentail yelled at the young apprentice. "You're a waist of time. Leave the clan now you worthless piece of fox-dung!"

The young apprentice began to whimper in fear. "Help!" she cried.

No cat was brave enough to stop the vicious young warrior. Yellowfang finally lunged at Brokentail, pummeling him to the ground.

"Get off of me you mouse-brain." He yelled. He used his back legs to throw Yellowfang off of him. Raggedstar lunged at his son and pinned him down to the gorund.

"Stop this!" he yowled.

Brokentail spat at his father's face. "You're a weak leader." He muttered. "I'm glad you're not my father!"

Raggedstar got off him. He stared at Brokentail with wide eyes. If only Brokentail knew the truth. He was his father…he was.

"Get away from my sight!" Raggedstar hissed. Brokentail snorted and walked away. Clawface, Blackfoot and Boulder followed him. The young tom walked into the warriors den and didn't come out.

"She's dead." Yellowfang mumbled. "She lost a lot of blood."

"My poor kit!" a queen wailed.

Raggedstar knew there had to be something done about Brokentail.

It had been a quarter-moon since Brokentail killed the apprentice. Nobody spoke to him accept for Clawface, Blackfoot and Boulder. Raggedstar kept a close eye on him.

One night Raggedstar heard a yowl outside of his den. Then he heard hissing. Something was wrong. He dashed out of his den to see his deputy getting attacked by Clawface and Boulder. Blackfoot was at the warriors' den slashing his claws at random warriors. Yellowfang ran out of her den, she looked at Raggedstar with worried eyes.

"Watch out!" she yelled at the leader.

Raggedstar turned around. Suddenly he saw Brockentail right behind him. "Hello, Raggedstar." He meowed.

"What're you doing?" Raggedstar growled.

"Taking over this clan to make it better." Brokentail hissed and lunged at the leader. The two cats wrestled each other. Yellowfang watched from a distance. She was frozen in fear, she was too shocked to move.

Raggedstar could feel the young warrior's teeth digging into his neck. Suddenly it turned dark. Darkness surrounded him. "I lost another life." He mewed.

A few moments later he woke up. He tried to get up but Brokentail was right next to him, prepared to attack again.

"I'm not mouse-brained. I know leaders have nine lives. You only have two left!" Brokentail grunted. This time he lashed his claws out at Raggedstar. The leader was down again. He was losing another life.

Suddenly he woke up again. This was his last and final life. Brokentail was, again, waiting for him.

"Good-bye Raggedstar!" he meowed happily. Just as he was about to attack Raggedstar for the third time, Yellowfang lunged at Brokentail.

"Get away from me!" Brokentail hissed as he struggled to get away from Yellowfang.

"Not so strong now, eh?" she growled. Brokentail threw the she-cat off and pounced onto her. He dug his claw right into her chest and neck. She was gasping for air, she thought that she was going to die. Suddenly the weight lifted from her. Raggedstar pushed the young warrior off of her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she regained her breath.

Raggedstar stared into her loving eyes and purred for a moment. "This is my last life." He mumbled to her. Raggedstar was breathing heavily and blood dripped from his pelt. "I know that I don't have much longer to live." He rasped. "I love you."

Before Yellowfang could say a word, Raggedstar had already padded off. He didn't turn back to look at her. He focused on killing his son.

_At first I was proud. You're my son, Brokentail. I though you would be a great warrior, a honest, caring warrior. How did you turn out to be this way?_

With his last ounce of strength the lunged at Brokentail who was fighting another Shadowclan warrior.

"Why did you have to betray us, Brokentail?" Raggedstar asked as he had pinned the young tom onto the ground.

"Shadowclan is weak! I can make it stronger. I have betrayed no one! I am only trying to make it better!" he replied.

"You betrayed me." Raggedstar mewed a bit more quietly. "You betrayed me, your father."

Brokentail's eyes widened. "No!" he flipped Raggedstar over and pinned him to the ground. "I hate you! You're not my father! You deserve to die for lying to me!" he yelled.

"I am your father, and I always will be." Raggedstar meowed.

Brokentail's pupils were now small and furious. He dreaded the fact that Raggedstar was his father. "I hate you." He muttered. Brokentail lifted his claw and gave the final blow.

The last thing he heard was Yellowfang's voice yelling out. "No! Raggedstar!"

Then darkness. Everything blacked out.

_I know I am dead now. My own son has betrayed me. I probably won't be joining Starclan, but running with some other clan. I've done many bad things in my life and I just realized how harsh I was on my warriors and to other clans. I wanted power and I wanted to get stronger just like my son._

_My love, Yellowfang. We may never see each other again. I just wished I could see you for one last time. But I know that won't happen. You'll probably be in Starclan, at least I hope you will be. Our love may have been forbidden, but Starclan would still accept you. You have a good heart that shines like the sun._

_Unlike mine._

_My heart is just darkness. Emptiness._

_Nothing._

* * *

I feel sorry for Raggedstar. He may have been nice to his clan and to his loved ones but towards otehrs he could get a bit violent. At the last few moments of his life he realized that he wasn't one of the good guys and he knew he wouldn't join Starclan, with that he apologized and went to the clan up in the sky where the black-hearted cats go. 


	3. Tallstar

Contains spoilers.

This chapter is about Tallstar. I also have an individual fic about him that I started recently, so you can read that if you're a Tallstar fan. Tallstar has many important parts, I knid of had a problem of choosing which one to write about, so I picked randomly. But I'm not really satified with this chapter, don't be surprised if you see a part 2 to this.

Anyways, let me clear this up for all of you. These stories are NOT about the greatest moment(s) of a leaders life, but the biggest. Such as, most dramamtic or something. Is that clear? Oh yeah, and for Raggedstar's chapter, I believe he did not go to Starclan. Yellowfang might have found him noble because he was good to his, I always found him rather hostile towards other clans but that's just what I think. And besides, you never hear from him in Starclan, it's Nightstar who sends the prophecy to Tawnypelt...I don't think Raggedstar has ever been mentioned aobut being part of Starclan.

Thank you for the comments. I don't mind if you correct me on my mistakes cause I know I make a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

Decisions

The proud leader of Windclan stood up tall and held his head up high. Kits stared at him with admiring eyes and jaws dropped, apprentices talked about his superiority, warriors said how brave he was in battle and how well he led them and elders talked about the proud leader when he was younger yet still showed signs of leader.

Everyone in the clan admired him, even cats from other clans respected him. He was probably one of the bravest and wisest leaders of all clan history. His name was Tallstar.

In every leader's time, they have to make tough decisions. Tallstar, though wise and clever, might have to make the biggest decision of his life…

Brokenstar pummeled into Deadfoot, making the large tom fall onto his side. Tallstar saw that his warriors weren't doing well, many were getting badly injured. Tornear ran up to Tallstar, panting, his fur was soaked in blood and one of his eyes was swollen.

"I'll take the apprentices and we'll guard the nursery. I'll tell the elders to hide in their too." Tornear meowed, panting every few words. Tallstar nodded and watched as Tornear gathered the apprentices and padded off.

A young warrior came up to Tallstar nervously and gulped. The black and white tom stared at the newly made warrior and waited for him to say something.

"Tallstar…Deadfoot suggested we should fall back and head back to camp." The young warrior meowed.

"We can't let Shadowclan get near the nursery!" Tallstar growled at the young warrior. "Onewhisker, tell Deadfoot that…" Suddenly Tallstar paused. He had an idea in his head, it was the best one he had. If they risked fighting any longer, his warriors would die. "…tell Deadfoot to retreat. We're leaving Windclan territory, it's not safe."

"We're running away?" the warrior looked at his leader with wide eyes.

Tallstar glared at the young warrior. "We're not running away." He grunted, he didn't want to think of himself as a coward. "This is just the best decision. If we stay, we'll die." Tallstar explained.

Onewhisker's eyes understood. "I'll tell Deadfoot." The young warrior dashed off in search for the deputy. Tallstar hoped he made the right decision.

"Fall back!" Tallstar yowled. Deadfoot led the Windclan warriors away from the Shadowclan warriors.

The quickly ran to Windclan camp. Mudclaw led the warriors and Tallstar took the rear. He could hear the Shadowclan cats cheering.

"We've won! We got Windclan territory! I knew those cowards couldn't take us!" he heard Brokenstar meowed proudly. Tallstar began to regret his decision. Then he turned to his clan. He saw their beaten up bodies staggering back to camp, their faces relieved that the battle was over. But their eyes showed fear.

Once they arrived back to camp, Tallstar quickly gathered the whole clan. The cats of Windclan cats surrounded him as he cleared his throat to make his announcement. He saw Barkface quickly rushing in and out of his den and tending the wounds of injured cats.

Tallstar took a deep breathe. "We must leave, now, there is no time to lose. Shadowclan has invaded and their warriors have badly beaten ours. They'll soon arrive to camp so we must leave now." He announced.

The queens and elders gasped, the warriors exchanged worried glances and the apprentices whispered into each other's ears. Tallstar nervously licked his chest then straightened up again. If he showed fear, his clan would be terrified. He must lead his clan bravely to a new territory.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? So many of our warriors are injured, some can barely walk." Barkface meowed worriedly.

"We must go now. Once we get far enough from here we can rest and you can tend to their wounds. But we must leave now, we're an easy target now."

None of the cats had anymore objections. Their eyes showed fear and relief. The elders slowly got up and mumbled a few words to each other. Tallstar stared at his camp for one last time, he never thought they were going to return.

"Let's go." He yowled. He led the cats out of the territory and off into the unknown.

The cats had been walking for a whole day, they didn't stop to take any drinks or catch any food. Tallstar stopped right in front of a Thunderpath. He looked back at his clan, they were as tired and as hungry as he was. Some warriors we panting and their wounds were swelling, the queens complained that their bellies ached. Tallstar had to find a place for them to rest.

He spotted a large patch of trees and led his clan there. The clan cats rest themselves under the trees. The elders asked for water and Barkface stared at Tallstar with worried eyes.

"There is a small puddle over there. Let the elders and queens drink first." Tallstar pointed with tail to a nearby puddle. Barkface and led the elders to the puddle, then he went to go fetch the queens. Tallstar spotted Onewhisker and Webpaw talking to each other, he walked over to them and sat by them.

"Onewhisker, you're in good shape right now. Take the apprentices and hunt us some food, I thought I spotted a few mice run by here." Tallstar ordered. Onewhisker nodded and did as he was told.

Tallstar stared at the trees and sighed. His clan was too close to Thunderpath, they couldn't live here. They had to find a new territory.

A quarter-moon past and their journey continued. Tallstar was growing a bit weaker everyday, but he still led his clan. Whitepaw came running up to the leader with large, excited eyes.

"I found a place where we could hide!" she mewed. Tallstar followed her to a large tunnel under a Thunderpath.

"This is far too dangerous for us! We're right below Thunderpath." Tallstar scowled.

Suddnely his deputy came up to him and sighed. "I think this would be a wise decision. We can't go on, the injured warriors haven't rested that long so their wounds are swelling and each step they take is more painful for them. The elders and queens can't got any farther either. This tunnel is large enough to fit the clan and there is shade."

Tallstar stared into his loyal deputies eyes and sighed. "Very well." Deadfoot left the cats into the tunnel. Tallstar took a deep breathe and twitched his tail. He could be making a very bad decision.

Fortunately, Starclan was with him. Fireheart and Graystripe were sent out to retrieve Windlcan. Once they found them, they were skinny and weak. Tallstar wasn't sure if he could trust the two Thunderclan warriors. But in the end he made another wise decision and let Fireheart lead them home.

Ever since then, Tallstar had like Thunderclan. There have been a few quarrels but in the end, he and Fireheart became friends. But Tallstar still put his clan in front of him. Friendship was one thing but leadership was another.

Tallstar had a feeling that this wasn't the last big decision he had to make.

_After my loyal deputy's death I knew I had to choose a new one. I chose Mudclaw. His eyes burned with ambition and aggressiveness. Not until my last few days of life, did I see the trouble that Mudclaw can cause if he were leader._

_I had to make another big decision. The last big decision that I'll ever make...I have to choose someone new, someone who I can trust. Then I remembered that young nervous warrior who had shown great strength and had a good heart. Onewhisker would be my deputy. _

_I muttered out my last words. I recalled Firestar, the friendship him and Onewhisker shared. I realized that Firestar had save Windclan many times. I'm glad that we're allies, and I hope it stays that way. _

_I closed my eyes and let my head fall to the ground... I let out my final breath…. and soon enough I was in Starclan._

_No more risks. No more decisions._

_Just bliss._

* * *

Whew...I kinda slacked off when I was writing this chapter. I was getting lazy so I tried to think up of a quick finish. Although, next chapter will be interesting, it'll be about Bluestar and I already have an idea in mind.


	4. Blackstar

Remember last chapter when I said that this chapter would be about Bluestar? I lied. I was starting one of Bluestar then I had an idea for Blackstar's chapter and I got carried away. So here's a chapter about Blackstar...

* * *

Guilt

The large white tome stared into Tigerstar's eyes. The white cat's claw stuck out of his jet black claws as he prepared to attack a Riverclan warrior. Tigerstar sat upon Bonehill, staring at Darkstripe and Stonefur fight. The large tom had ordered Stonefur to kill two half-clan apprentices to show his loyalty, but he refuse. Darkstripe attacked, but he was losing. Blackfoot waited for Tigerstar's order.

"Finish it." His leader ordered. Within a heartbeat, Blackfoot sprang forward and pulled Stonefur off of Darkstripe. Darkstripe got up and held Stonefur down as Blackfoot finished him off by cutting the blue-gray tom's throat.

Blackfoot stared at the young tom's eyes. Stonefur's dying cry was cut short. An eerie silence followed after the Riverclan tom's last wail. Stonefur's eyes remained open, staring right at Blackfoot. Suddenly he though he heard the blue-gray tom speak.

"You did this to me…" Stonefur whispered.

Blackstar's eyes flew open. He was first confused but then realized he was in his den. His heart was beating fast and he was panting.

"A nightmare." He mumbled to himself. He remembered that eerie silence and the frightening, lifeless stare of Stonefur. A chill ran through his body as he remembered the Riverclan tom's eyes.

The large, tired tom yawned and settled back down. He could hardly get anymore sleep. A moon after he became leader, he started to have the same haunting dream over and over again. The image of Stonefur's lifeless eyes kept on appearing in his dreams.

"He was half-clan!" Blackstar reminded himself. "I only did what I was told." He mumbled. Still, he knew it was wrong to have killed an innocent cat. Stonefur was a hero and Blackstar was the murderer.

"That was the past. This dream is all just a piece of fox-dung." He ranted angrily. The large white tom closed his eyes once again and tried to sleep. This time he dreamed of nothing.

The next day he went off to do some hunting with Tawnypaw and his deputy, Russetfur. Tawnypaw spotted a mouse and went after it, Blackstar and Russetfur stayed together. The dark ginger she-cat noticed something was troubling Blackstar.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Blackstar didn't feel like responding. He thought if he told her that he was afraid of the dream he kept on having, he'd seem weak. "Nothing." He meowed simply.

"There is something wrong with you. Now tell me." She said with a firm voice.

Blackstar knew if he didn't tell her, she'd be nagging at him all day. "Fine." He grunted. "I've been having this dream. Remember a few moons ago when Tigerclan was formend by Tigerstar?"

Once he said Tigerstar, Russetfur flinched. She twitched her tail irritably as she remembered the tom whom she never trusted, Tigerstar. "Yes, I remember."

"Rememeber when he told me to finish off that Riverclan tom?"

Russetfur nodded. Blackstar took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He could see Stonefur's scared eyes staring right back at Blackstar's eyes. But he coldly slit the blue-gray tom's throat without hesitation. Awhile after, he felt no sympathy, until now.

"I keep on having dreams about that tom I killed. It's always the same. I'm ordered to kill Stonefur and without hesitation, I did it. Then I'd see Stonefur's wide, lifeless eyes staring at me. Then he'd whisper something to me, then I'd wake up." Blackstar explained.

Russetfur remained silent at first. "You didn't have a choice." She said with a whisper.

"I did! I could've turned on Tigerstar and refused to kill that innocent tom! But I didn't because I'm a selfish fool!" Blackstar finally admitted. Suddenly he realized that he had shown weakness and guilt to his deputy. After that outburst, he straightened up again and hid his weak, scaredface.

Russetfur stared at him with pity. "That was the past. But you're nothing like Tigerstar, and I know you won't do anything like him." She tried to reassure him and make him think positively.

Blackstar sighed but did not answer. Before he could say anything more, Tawnypaw came back with a mouse in her mouth.

"Good job!" Russetfur mewed proudly. Blackstar remember that Tawnypaw was originally from Thunderclan. She didn't even have any Shadowclan blood in her, and she proved to be a loyal Shadowclan cat.

Blackstar looked back on that grim day when he had killed the Riverclan deputy. The two apprentices Stonefur stood up for were half-clan cats. Blackstar remembered the fear he saw in their eyes after he killed Stonefur. Why did he kill Stonefur? There was no reason, at least not a good one. He tried not to think of it for the rest of the day.

"Finish it." A large brown tabby tom ordered. Without any hesitation, Blackfoot sprang forward and threw Stonefur off of Darkstripe. Suddnely he heard Mistyfoot yell her brother's name. Blackfoot turned towards her then towards the two half-clan apprentices. They stared at him with harsh, cold eyes.

"You're a murderer!" the silver apprentice meowed.

"He may have been half clan, but he proved he was loyal. You killed him for no reason!" the other one cried.

Blackfoot looked down on his paws and saw that they were covered in Stonfur's blood. "No! Wait!" he yelled. "Make this dream stop! Make it stop!" he yelled out furiously.

Blackstar's eyes flew open. It was still dark outside, every cat in the clan was sleeping. Blackstar lifted himself and stretched his legs. Then he settled down at the entrance of his den and stared up at Silverpelt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed you!" he cried out weakly. Fortunately none of the cats were awake so they couldn't hear their leader pleading for forgiveness. He didn't want to show his clan that he was weak. He may have a tough exterior and showed no mercy, but on the inside he felt guilty and upset.

"Please forgive me Stonefur…please." He begged. There was no sign, no response…nothing. Blackstar wearily went back to his den and hid in the shadows for the rest of the night.

A dawn approached, Blackstar went to the apprentices' den to fetch Tawnypaw. He nudged her with his nose. She woke up and stared up at him with eyes still half closed.

"What is it Blackstar?" she asked.

"I've decided to take you, Cedarpaw and Rowanpaw to go see the Moonstone. Russetfur is coming too." Blackstar whispered to Tawnypaw. The young she-cat sprang up excitedly. "Wake up the others, I'll get Russetfur. Meet me at Runningnose's den so we can get some herbs and seeds."

The five made their way towards Mothermouth. Once they arrived they stopped at the entrance.

"It's dark so be careful. Stay as close to me as you can. Once we enter, we cannot speak." Blackstar explained. "Russetfur," he started, then he noticed the nervousness in Rowanpaw's eyes. "…Rowanpaw, you two should stay out here and guard." With a twitch of his tail he led the two other apprentices inside.

They didn't say a word. The two apprentices just stared at their leader as he approached the Moonstone. He settled down and pressed his nose on their, pretty soon he was asleep. The two young cats watched form a distance and sat down to wait for their leader to wake up.

Blackstar opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. Suddenly he was a bright light moving towards him. The light transformed into a large tom. Blackstar gasped. He recognized who this tom was.

"Stonefur!" he gasped.

The blue-gray said nothing. All he did was stare at Blackstar sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry." Blackstar lowered his headin shame. "I don't know why I killed you, I was just following orders. I'm foolish. I shouldn't have killed you. I just didn't want to look weak and disloyal in front of my clan-mates. But that still didn't give me a right to kill you."

"You did an awful thing that day. But I forgive you." The ghostly tom meowed.

Blackstar looked upin surprise. "You what?" he could hardly believe what he had just heard.

"I forgive you. I know you feel guilty and you regret what you did. Just do me one favor." Stonefur meowed with a firm, strong voice.

Blackstar was a bit intimidated. He slowly nodded his head.

"Never kill a cat cold-bloodedly ever again." Blackstar lowered his head once gain.

"I will never kill a cat cold-bloodedly again." Blackstar repeated. "I promise you."

_Stonefur gave me a brief nod and turned away. I still couldn't believe that he forgave me. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, my toes tingling and my whiskers twitch as Stonefur gave me his forgiveness. I promised him I would never kill a cat with cold-blood again. I plan to keep his promise…_

_I'm not like Tigerstar. I want to act friendlier to other clans, yet I don't want to show weakness. I feel like I need to be more intimidating and act strong, so others will look up to me as a strong, brave leader._

_After that day, I didn't have anymore bad dreams about Tigerclan. I felt better and relieved._

_The hero I killed forgave me…I shall never forget that. In return, I shall keep my promise._

* * *

Everyone knows that Blackstar is a big softie on the inside, right? He may have a tough, intimidating exterior, but I think he soft and fluffy on the inside. I tried to keep him in character for this chapter but I don't think it worked out too well. I mean, he feels guilty and upset...so yeah. Don't you think he's is cute? Yeah, I'm a Blackstar fan! Woot! Anyways the next chapter will definitely be about Bluestar! I promise! 


	5. Bluestar

Contains spoilers.

I really loved this part with Bluestar. It was very dramatic and it took my breath away. This was quite the page turner. It's quite memorable. I did take quotes from the book...so yeah...Enjoy!

* * *

Sacrifice

Bluestar slowly followed Whitestorm to Sunngingrocks. She quickly glanced back at Fireheart as he dashed off with a few other warriors. Suddenly she heard a howl from close by and sheathed her claws.

"Come on, let's move." Whitestorm encouraged that clan to move quicker. "We have to hurry Bluestar." He said in a softer tone. The leader didn't pay much attention to his words, she had something else on her mind.

The clan finally made it to Sunningrocks. Whitestorm was busy helping the elders up the trees. Bluestar was sitting on the ground, looking towards the direction of Thunderclan. Suddenly she sad a large cat walking towards the gorge. She knew who that cat was. It was Tigerstar, the cat who betrayed her and almost killed her.

"Bluestar…Fireheart is in danger. Go! Go!" a mysterious voice meowed.

Bluestar looked around. "Am I going mad?" she asked herself.

"I'm with you, Bluestar. Starclan is watching over you." The voice said again.

"Oakheart?" Bluestar meowed. There was no reply. "Fireheart is in danger. I can't let him die. Fire alone can save the clan…and he is the fire!" without another word she dashed off. Whitestorm was too busy helping the clan, he didn't even know she had gone.

Bluestar raced towards the gorge Fireheart led the dog pack to. The old leader ran as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't let Fireheart die, she didn't want the clan to perish either. Her mind started to clear.

_My clan isn't filled with traitors. They've been by my side all along...I knew that…I knew that. I tried to convince myself that Starclan had betrayed me…but deep down I knew that hadn't…I knew._

As she ran farther, her heart began to beat faster. She could smell Tigerstar's scent mixed in with the scent of dogs. They were near. She could hear the dog howling.

She could see Fireheart up ahead. A dog had had him between its jaws and was shaking him furiously. Bluestar sped up and sprang forward. She yowled a warning then pummeled into the dog. The grip of the dog loosened. Bluestar hissed and swiped her claws. The dog's barking soon turned into whimpers, it staggered off to the edge to the gorge.

"Bluestar!" she heard Firestar gasp.

Bluestar kept her gaze on the dog. She took a few steps closer until the dog was on the very edge of the gorge. Suddenly the loose ground gave in and made the dog slip down the edge. But right before it fell, it extended its neck and grabbed Bluestar's leg with its jaws and dragged her down too.

As the two animals were falling, the dog loosened its grip. The two crashed into the river below. The dog released Bluestar and tried to swim, but the current was too strong. Bluestar tried to stay in one stop, but her tired legs slowly gave in. She gasped for air every time she got her head out of the water. After a few moments, she was dragged under water.

_This is it…this is my time._

Suddenly she felt something pull on her scruff. It pulled her head out of the water. She recognized that scent. It was Fireheart, her loyal deputy. Why was he risking his life to save her?

_Let go Fireheart. The clan needs you. You're the one who save the clan. Let me go…I'm ready Fireheart. I'm ready…_

She tried to say those words but she was too weak to speak. She noticed Fireheart using all his strength to keep both them above water. Fireheart, could hardly swim, the two cats were sinking.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Let go. We've got her now." She knew who that was. It was her son, Stonefur. Then she noticed that her daughter, Mistyfoot, had her scruff. The two Riverclan cats dragged her to safety and laid her on a bed of pebbles. She could hear their voices, but they weren't clear.

Darkness soon surrounded her.

_Wait…just for a little longer…I want to live for a little longer._

She gasped for breath, and then the darkness perished.

"Fireheart! She's alive!" Mistyfoot yelled.

She could see three cats in front of her. For a moment she was confused then everything became clear.

"Bluestar, it's Fireheart. You're all right now. You're safe." Fireheart mewed. She looked up at him then turned her head and saw her two kits. Her eyes softened with pride.

"You saved me." She murmured.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk." Mistyfoot meowed.

Bluestar didn't seem to hear what Mistyfoot said. "I want to tell you something…I want to ask you to forgive me for sending you away. Oakheart promised me Graypool would be a good mother to you." Her eyes filled with sorrow as she spoke.

"She was." She heard Stonefur say.

"I owe Graypool so much." Bluestar's tried to keep speak up so her voice could be heard clearly. "Oakheart too, for mentoring you so well. I watched you as you grew up, and I saw how much you had to give to the Clan who adopted you." Bluestar paused for a brief moment. She couldn't hold on much longer. "If I had made a different choice, you would have given all your strength to Thunderclan. Forgive me." She rasped.

Bluestar closed her tired eyes for a moment. She heard Fireheart speaking to her kits.

"She suffered a lot of pain for her choice. Please forgive her."

_Fireheart, as always, stood up for me. He knew, early on, that Stonefur and Mistyfoot were my kits. Oh, thank you Fireheart…_

Suddenly she could feel Mistyfoot's tongue brush along her fur. "We forgive you…" Mistyfoot mewed.

"We forgive you." Stonefur meowed as well. The two cats licked their mother's fur. Bluestar began to purr weakly. She knew now that they had forgiven her.

_I'm so tired…_

A few moments later Bluestar began to close her eyes. She could barely hear the voices of the ones who surrounded her. She could barely hear Fireheart's voice, but she knew he was begging her to live. Suddenly she heard a different voice.

"Bluestar…I'm waiting for you. Are you ready?" Bluestar opened her eyes. "Oakheart, have you come for me? I'm ready."

"No!" she heard Fireheart yell. "Bluestar, don't leave us." He begged.

She took a deep breath. "I must." She whispered calmly. "I have fought my last battle." She panted, if was hard for her to speak. "When I saw the Clan at Sunningrocks, the strong helping the weak…and I knew you and the others had gone to confront the pack…I knew my Clan was loyal. I knew StarClan had not turned their backs on us. I knew…" her voice began to fade. "I knew that I could not leave you to face the dange alone."

"Bluestar…" Firestar mewed sadly. Bluestar stared at him with proud yet sad eyes.

"Fire will save the Clan…" she mumbled. "You never understood, did you? Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. And I doubted myself, when fire raged through cam. Yet I see the truth now. Fireheart, you are the fire who will save Thunderclan…"

Bluestar could hardly hold on. She was drifting away, but she had to say one more thing. "You will be a great leader. One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of the fire to protect your Clan and the fierceness of fir to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of Thunderclan."

She gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She could smell the ones she loved around her.

_Stonefur, Mistyfoot, I wish I was there for you. I thank you for forgiving me._

_And you Fireheart…You are the light of Thunderclan._

_With those final words, I left the world and made my way towards Starclan. I was guided by many of the past leaders. Once I arrived to Starclan, I saw the cat I longed to see. The cat that waited for her…_

_Oakheart.

* * *

_

What did you think? I liked the ending of this chapter, I thought it was bittersweet. Oh, yes! I have a poll because people won't stop nagging me about Raggedstar's chapter. They don't agree with me on the ending and I understand, so here's a poll...

Should I change the ending to Raggedstar's chapter? Yes or No.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know who I'm going to write about next...I'll keep it a surprise. One more thing, I will be updating all my other stories soon,I've just been busy with this one. But my other sotries will be updated sooner or later...Thank you for reading!


	6. Leopardstar

Contians spoilers...

I've decided not to change Raggedstar's chapter. I'm glad some people actually respect my opinion. That chapter may not have been totally accurate, I know that. Sorry to all those Raggedstar fans I've dissapointed, it's just I've always thought of Raggedstar differently. There are those who may not agree with me but at least respect my opinions, and I thank them.

Enough with that. This chapter is about Leopardstar. I kinda blanked out while writing this for some reason, I think I got distracted. This chapter is mostly on her thoughts and was she was feeling when this all happened. I'm not a big Leopardstar fan, i've always thought that she was a bit mean and arrogant at times. But in this chapter I made her pretty innocent.

* * *

Mistake

Every leader would always dread making any mistakes, which would be embarrassing. But Leopardstar thought that she made none. She always believed that she made the right choices all the time…until that one day when she made the biggest mistake of a lifetime.

"What are you doing here?" growled Loudbelly.

"I've came to speak with Leopardstar." The large brown tom responded politely.

Loudbeely looked over at his two clan-mates, Mistyfoot and Featherpaw. The two she-cats looked at the large brown tabby tom and gulped. Loudbelly turned back towards the tabby, his fur bristled and his tail held up high. "Why did you bring such a large patrol with you? Are you planning to attack?" Loudbelly questioned.

"Don't make me repeat. We just came to speak to Leopardstar." The large tabby growled. Another large tom sat by his leader's side. He was white with jet black paws.

"Let Tigerstar speak with Leopardstar or else I'll leave a nasty scratch on you." Blackfoot growled.

"No need to be hostile, Blackfoot." Tigerstar meowed. Blackfoot dipped his head in respect and move back. Loudbelly's eyes widened after Blackfoot's threat. Then he reluctantly led the Shadowclan patrol into Riverclan camp.

"Leopardstar! Tigerstar would like to speak with you." Featherpaw mewed. Leopardstar was sharing tongues with the elders, listening to them complain and tell their stories. Once Featherpaw came to get her, she dipped her head to the elders and trotted to the Shadowclan patrol.

Leopardstar made her way towards Tigerstar. The large tabby tom saw her arriving and dipped his head respectfully.

"What brings you here, Tigerstar? Why do you have such a large patrol with you?" Leopardstar meowed coolly.

"I've come to ask you a question. I mean no threat, please do not be alarmed." He meowed.

"Go on."

"I've noticed your clan is far more stronger than Windclan and Thunderclan. I think if we combine our clans together we could make a bigger and stronger clan. It'll be called Tigerclan." Tigerstar explained.

Leopardstar stared at him suspiciously. "Well…if it makes my clan stronger and better, then I guess so."

"Not only will combining the two clans make us stronger, but we can live together in harmony. We could teach each other things, how to swim, how to fight, we'll be the strongest clan ever." Tigerstar meowed.

"It sounds like a good offer." Leopardstar was beginning to buy Tigerstar's idea. Without consulting her clan and deputy, she agreed to team up with Shadowclan and make Tigerclan.

"Good, I have a few things I'd like you to do." Tigerstar meowed.

A few days later, Shadowclan had moved into Riverclan territory. The cats began to build Bonehill and the Shadowclan cats were acting a bit hostile towards the Riverclan cats.

"Why didn't you consult the clan before making this offer?" Stonefur hissed furiously at his leader. "Shadowclan had taken over."

"I thought is was the best for Riverclan. I thought it would make us stronger! Tigerstar is a good leader to his clan, I figured if we paired up with him, we'd be the strongest clan ever." Leopardstar responded firmly.

"This is a mistake." Stonefur mumbled. "I'll go talk with Tigerstar." The young tom trotted towards the brown tabby and the two began to talk. Leopardstar strained her ears to listen.

"You don't agree with your leader?" Tigerstar gasped. "Shame on you, she had made a good decision."

"Well, I don't agree on this whole Tigerclan thing. You just seek power! You want to rule the whole forest! You tricked her." Stonefur hissed.

"Are you not loyal to her? You half-clan cat!" Tigerstar hissed. "Jaggedtooth!" he yowled. The tom came trotting over. "Take him away, and grab the three other half-clan cats, keep them imprisoned until further notice. Blackfoot, help him." Tigerstar ordered. The two cats did as they were told, Stonefur hissed and swiped a few claws but Jaggedtooth bit him and he wailed in pain. Stonefur finally gave in and was taken away.

Leopardstar padded over towards Tigertstar. "What did you do to my deputy?"

"He's half-clan! He's not worthy to be your deputy. Besides, you're no longer a leader, I am the leader of Tigerclan." Tigerstar hissed.

Leopardstar was shocked. "What have I done?" she mumbled to herself. How could she have agreed on combining the two clans together?

It had been a quarter moon and things were getting worse for Leopardstar. The she-cat was growing a bit thinner. The Riverclan cats were only allowed to eat after the Shadowclan cats.

Suddenly she heard Tigerstar call for Tigerclan to gather. She reluctantly walked over to her leader and sat down next to Bonehill. Then she saw Stonefur come forth, with Featherpaw and Stormpaw, she hasn't seen them in a long time, Tigerstar forbid it.

"Stonefur…" she whispered as she saw her deputy come out from the shadows. He was weak and scrawny, he probably didn't eat a good meal in days. Leopardstar couldn't bare to look at him. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. She was so ashamed of the mistake she had made.

She could hear the Shadowclan cats chanting, "Filth! Filth!" She also noticed that the Riverclan cats were chanting it too, but unenthusiastically. Stonefur was admired in Riverclan, even though he was half-clan, he remained loyal to Riverclan. That was the clan he was raised in, he didn't even know his real mother was Bluestar.

Leopardstar gulped and took a deep breath. "Filth…Filth…" she chanted along. Her voice began to choke up. _What have I done?_

Suddenly she heard Stonefur growl at Tigerstar. The large tabby tom stared at Leopardstar angrily. "You showed poor judgement when you chose this cat as your deputy. Riverclan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out."

The spotted she cat bowed her head. What could she say? If she stood up for her deputy, Tigerstar would probably kill her and her clan. _Please forgive me Stonefur._

The next words Tigerstar meowed shocked Leopardstar. He had ordered Stonefur to prove his loyalty to Tigerclan by killing the two apprentices. Leopardstar wanted to rip Tigerstar's throat out, but was too afraid to object. _Has a leader ever been in this type of situation before?_

Leopardstar saw Stonfur turn his face towards her. "I take orders from you. You must know this is wrong. What do you want me to do?"

_Don't kill the two apprentices! Riverclan must stand together! _She felt like yelling out. Then she sighed and looked down at her paws. She felt like standing up to her deputy, but if Tigerstar killed her, her clan would be in jeopardy.

_Tigerstar said that Stonefur was getting in the way. If he was gone or if he listened, maybe Tigerstar would be nicer to me and let my clan achieve great things like he promised. Tigerstar isn't all that bad, is he? But…_ Leopardstar seemed really confused.

She finally answered. "These are difficult times. As we fight for survival we must be able to count on every one of our Clan mates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you." _No, no….wrong thing to say. But if it is for the good of my clan, I guess Stonefur has to kill those two apprentices._

Leopardstar watched as Stonefur refused to kill those apprentices. Darkstirpe leaped onto him and the two cats began to fight.

_Please don't die…_

Stonefur rolled on top of Darkstripe and had him pinned to the ground.

_He's winning! Yes, Stonefur! Do this for the clan, then maybe we can rebel!_

Suddenly Blackfoot came into the fight and used his claws to slice Stonefur's throat. All hope was lost for Leopardstar. She was speechless, she couldn't believe what had just happened.

_I've made a mistake…My poor deputy…_

_What have I done? Stonefur didn't deserve to die! How foolish of me. I'm a leader, I should stood up for Stonefur, I should've shown Tigerstar what Riverclan can do. We could've fought and destroy Tigerclan. Now his clan is getting stronger and stronger and I don't know what to do._

_What now?_

* * *

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It seems to be missing something...Well anyways, I don't know who I'll be doing next. I'll get around to writing about all the leaders one day. But if you'd like me to do a specific one thatI haven't done yet, just say the name and I'll do it. If you also want me to write about a specific part in the book that has to do with a leader I haven't done already, go ahead and tell me. Thank you for reading!


	7. Nightstar

Contains spoilers...

This chapter is about Nightstar! Thank you Rosetail's loyalty (Icecloud) for giving me this idea! And I thank all who reviewed my story and gave me suggestions. I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was quite fun writing about a leader that is hardly metioned in other fanfics. This was fun. Enjoy.

I also added a special surprise for all you Raggedstar fans! Even though I don't believe he went to Starclan, I wrote him in this chapter as a Starclan cat. So I hope you all are happy.

* * *

Acceptance 

"Nightpelt, I think you should lead. You're one ofthe eldest and the wisest of the clan." Cinderfur mewed.

Other yowls of agreement sounded out, although some cats still remained confuse.

"So tell me again, what happened to Brokenstar?" Wetfoot questioned.

Nightpelt straightened up and cleared his throat. His black fur gleamed under the moonlight making him look bigger and stronger than ever before. "Brokenstar is gone. There will be no more of his treachery. Shadowclan may now recover, there will be no more of Brokenstar's tyranny." The old tom announced proudly.

A young black queen stepped forward and purred with delight. "I agree with Cinderfur, I think Nightpelt would lead us well." She mewed proudly.

"Thank you Darkflower." Nightpelt bowed his head and licked her ear affectionately. "I'm so glad that you're my daughter and supporter of mine." He whispered.

Wetfoot still seemed doubtful. "Aren't you a little old to be leader?" he ventured.

"It doesn't matter how old you are you mouse-brain!" Ashfur spat. "I think Nightpelt would make a wonderful leader." The old elder stared at his friend with admiring eyes. "No one know Nightpelt better than me, we grew up with each other. I think he's fit for the role."

The other cats meowed excitedly. "Nightpelt! Nightpelt!" they chanted. Finally convinced, Wetfoot decided to join in the chant. Nightpelt would now be their new leader.

Runningnose came trotting up the old black tom. "I think you should leave soon for Moonstone so you can get your nine lives."

Nightpelt turned away from his warriors and faced the medicine cat. "Good thinking." He turned back to the other cats and cleared his throat once again. "Tomorrow at dawn I shall leave for Mothermouth and when I return, I shall be your new leader!" he yowled out proudly.

The other cats cheered. They've finally found a decent leader, they haven't had one in a long while.

The next day, Nightpelt prepared to set off for Moonstone. Right before he left, Cinderfur came padding up to him. The old gray tom was panting hard, he couldn't run as far as he used to.

"Excuse me, Nightpelt, but would you like me to come with you?" the old gray tom asked.

Nightpelt stared into his exhausted eyes and shook his head. "No, Runningnose and I will be fine. I need you to organize the clan. I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone. Can I count on you?" he asked.

Cinderfur's eyes lit up. "Yes sir." He turned away and dashed back to camp. A few moments later, Runningnose arrived. The two cats started their journey to Mothermouth.

On the way there, Runningnose was explaining some things to Nightpelt. "Now, once we enter Mothermouth you may not speak. Then press you nose against Moonstone and close your eyes. Then you'll start deaming, once you've awaken, you're not allowed to tell anyone what you saw, unless it's bad you can tell me." As he finished up talking, the journey came to and end.

They were at the entrance of Mothermouth. Nightpelt gulped nervously and waited for Runningnose to enter first. The gray and white tom was swallowed up by the large cave, Nightpelt's toes tingled with excitement. He slowly walk in and followed Runningnose to Moonstone.

The large white stone glowed under the moonlight. Nightpelt slowly approached the large rock and settled down beside it. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose against it. He suddenly felt a cold jolt. Then he heard a voice.

"Come here Nightpelt." The voice mewed.

Nightpelt opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around but saw nothing. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Behind you." The voice meowed. Suddenly a large dark brown cat appeared behind him. Nightpelt turned around and gasped. He knew exactly who it was, Raggedstar!

"Welcome to Starclan. I see you've come to get your nine lives and your new name." he said. Nightpelt still seemed shock to see his old leader, though after a few moments he began to calm down.

"Yes. I wish to lead Shadowclan." Nightpelt meowed and puffed out his chest.

"Shadowclan has been through dark times." Raggedstar meowed with his deep, chilling voice.

Raggedstar closed his eyes for a moment then sighed. "I'm sorry Nightpelt…" he paused and looked into the black tom's eyes. Nightpelt seemed confused.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

Raggedstar gave the old tom a stern look. "You cannot be a leader." He announced. The brown toms face remained expressionless as he said those words. A few moments later he dipped his head respectfully. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

The hope in Nightpelt's eyes had fled, all there was left was sadness. "Why not?" he mumbled.

Raggedstar licked his paw for a few moments then stopped to answer Nightpelt's question. "You much too elderly for this role. Starclan has a feeling that dark times are ahead and we think you're not the right one to lead the clan. You're a brave and noble warrior but you're not meant to be a leader."

Nightpelt sheathed his claws. He snarled and hissed aggressively at Raggedstar. The frustrated tom padded back and forth furiously. "Who's going to lead the clan then? No one wants to, everyone is still shocked about Brokentail. Does that mean Cinderfur is the chosen one?"

Raggedstar shook his head. "Cinderfur is not the chosen one. That's all I can say."

"Why not me? I am fit for the job. I can lead, age doesn't matter! If no one leads the clan, it'll be chaos. The cats will be confused and unorganized. I'm not just going to sit there and do nothing. Please give me my nine lives and name! I'm doing this for the clan!" Nightpelt begged.

"You're right Nightpelt." Raggedstar mewed coolly. "You shall lead Shadowclan until the real leader arrives. But I'm sorry, we cannot give you nine lives. You're not the true leader."

"But I--" Nightpelt paused and lowered his head. "I understand." He muttered.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Nightstar, leader of Shadowclan." Raggedstar announced.

"Remember Nightstar, you musn't tell you clan that you were the chosen one. Pretend that you have nine lives." Raggedstar whispered into the black tom's ear.

Nightstar nodded.

"Good. Just remember, Nightstar, you are a leader but not the chosen one." Raggedstar meowed. "Lead well my good friend, may Starclan be with you!"

Raggedstar faded away. Soon everything was black and silent. Nightstar sat down and lowered his head. He was alone now. He didn't have nine lives…but he knew that he'd have to lead his clan.

_Now I have to lie. I have to lie to my fellow warriors and to my friends. I have to lie to my good friend Cinderfur and to my daughter Darkflower. _

_But why wasn't I chosen? Who'll take my place? I have done nothing wrong or evil in the past, I've been loyal to Starclan all my life and yet I can't be leader? This whole thing doesn't make sense…_

Nightstar's eyes flew open. He could see the glow in the Moonstone dying away as dawn approached. Runningnose had just woken up too. He looked over at Nightstar and nodded. The two cats made their way out of Mothermouth.

Nightstar squinted as he stared at the rising sun. He sighed and lowered his head sadly. Runningnose stretched his legs and walked up to Nightstar.

"So how did it go? Did you get you nine lives and name?" Runningnose asked. "So, I may call you Nightstar, right?"

Nightpelt looked at the medicine cat with hollow eyes. The black tom looked even older and tired than before. His face told Runningnose everything. The medicine cat gasped.

"Another shall be chosen…I'm just a replacement for the time being." Nightstar meowed coldly.

"Do you know who?" Runningnose asked with curiosity.

"No. But the clan must not know that I am not a real leader. Chaos will destroy the clan if there is not leader. So I'm just a temporary leader." Nightstar nuttered.

Runningnose stared at the old tom sympathetically. Ever since the medicine cat was an apprentice, he admired Nightstar for his courage and good heart.

"You'll always be a true leader to me, Nightstar." He mewed, trying to cheer the old tom up.

Nightstar purred a little. "Thank you Runningnose." He mewed thankfully. "We must be on our way, the clan is waiting for us."

The two cats set off on their journey back home.

_Even though I may not be a true leader, I shall still lead my clan as if I were one. Those nine lives I wished to have will never be mine. They belong to some other lucky cat, probably more noble and brave than me._

_All I have is my one life and my spirit to guide me through this. I shall be a memorable leader and lead well until my time is up. I just realized something …_

_One life is all I need and I am thankful for having a long one…_

_Nine are too many…_

_Five are too many…_

_But one…_

_One will do._

* * *

What did you think? Poor Nightstar, I felt sorry for him. I liked him too, to bad he had to die... Next chapter will be about Brokenstar (thanks Rippednose, for the idea)! I'm not sure who I'm going to write about after Brokenstar, so go ahead and put down suggestions! Thank you for reading! 


	8. Brokenstar

Contains spoilers

HAHAHAHA! This story is still alive. Yes, I know, I finally updated. It took me awhile, sorry about that. Well this is Brokenstar's chapter, as promised. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Tyranny

"Blackfoot!" a dark brown, long-haired tom called from the leader's den. A white tom with jet black paws came padding over.

"Yes, Brokenstar?" he meowed. Brokenstar glared at him and twitched his tail impatiently.

"Has Boulder, Stumpytail and Brownpaw returned from their patrol yet?" he asked.

Blackfoot shook his head. "No they haven't but they should be back in a few moments."

Brokenstar padded around impatiently. Suddenly he saw a silver head coming his way. It was Boulder, a former rogue and a trusted friend of Brokenstar's. The silver tom trotted to him.

"We scented no other clans. Everything is fine." He answered glancing back to make sure Stumpytail and Brownpaw kept up with him. They entered camp, Brownpaw had a mouse in his mouth. Stumpytail meowed something into the young apprentice's ear and the apprentice made his way to the elders den with his prey in his mouth. Stumpytail returned to the warrior's den.

Brokenstar grunted and licked his chest. "So, I'm worried that the other clans are getting stronger. If they do they might invade and try to snatch part of our territory." The leader meowed with his gruff voice.

Blackfoot exchanged glances with Boulder. "Brokenstar, it's not likely for the other clans to invade so soon after a recent battle. Remember last Gathering? ThunderClan and RiverClan had a battle, they fought over Sunningrocks that battle was big. I don't think that they'll invade-"

"What about WindClan!" Brokenstar spat, rudely interrupting Blackfoot. "WindClan might attack soon."

Boulder nodded in agreement, Blackfoot still had his doubts. WindClan was led by a more peaceful leader who wouldn't attack any clan unless he had a good reason to.

"I agree." Boulder meowed. Brokenstar seemed satisfied that a cat agreed with him.

"Good. I have a plan, let's attack WindClan and chase them out. Then we can snatch their territory and ShadowClan will have more land. After we can attack ThunderClan and get rid of them. We'll be unstoppable." Brokenstar plotted. He was power-hungry and desperate to have the strongest clan.

A few moments later, a thin gray tom came up to Brokenstar accompanied by a gray and white tom. The gray tom had his head hanging low and his tail dragging along the floor.

"Brokenstar." The small gray and white tom called out as he approached. Brokenstar turned to him and glared at him impatiently.

"What is it, Runningnose? Make it quick, I'm discussing clan matters with Blackfoot and Boulder." He rasped.

The newly made medicine cat dipped his head politely. "Ashfur has fallen ill and he's weak."

Brokenstar stared at the thin gray tom, he prodded Ashfur's head with his paw. "Weakling." He muttered.

Ashfur's head became dizzy. After a few coughs, his legs gave in and he collapsed onto the ground. Runningnose looked up at Brokenstar, mad and frustrated.

"Brokenstar! It's not his fault for getting ill, he's old and getting weaker. He served the clan well during his younger days. I think after he gets well he should become an elder." he growled at Brokenstar.

The brown tabby glared at the medicine. "We need all the warriors we can get." He mumbled. "Fine, Ashfur can retire but that only makes us weaker. Now leave us." He ordered. Runningnose helped Ashfur up and the two staggered towards the medicine cat's den.

"Fox dung!" Brokenstar muttered. The leader glanced around camp, he spotted a few kits playing around. "How old are those kits?" he asked.

"They're three moons." Boulder responded. Brokenstar chuckled and glanced back at the two other cats.

"Perfect!" he yowled. "Okay, we've lost one warrior due to illness and because he's too old. But those kits over there…" he paused for a moment and stared at the young kits playing with each other. "… We can start training them now so they can be warriors sooner. Then we'd gain two warriors, it's perfect. Start training them now." He ordered.

"But… Brokenstar, they're too young!" Blackfoot meowed. Brokenstar glared at Blackfoot.

"You don't understand!" he hissed. His hiss caught Nightpelt's attention. The aging black tom padded over to Brokenstar, Cinderfur his good friend, followed.

Nightpelt was curious, he went up to Brokenstar. "What's going on?"

"We need more warriors." Brokenstar meowed. "So I've decided to take those kits over there and start training them today. Their ceremony will be at Sunhigh."

Nightpelt and Cinderfur gasped. "What? They're too young. Are you mad?" Nightpelt meowed out. Brokenstar's eyes widened, they filled with fury and his fur raised.

"You're not the leader! I am! I do whatever I want to do. I'm making them warriors!" He snarled.

_What don't these cats understand? Power is better. More warriors mean more power. I don't understand why they're objecting. Those kits are old enough to start training, three moons, they're already walking and running. They must start training, it's better for the clan. Six moons are too long…_

Nightpelt lowered his head. "Very well, do what you must to make this clan more powerful. I'm just warning you, those kits are not ready." He mewed. Before another cat could speak, Nightpelt turned away and trotted off, Cinderfur followed.

It had been a few moons since that dispute. Brokenstar was failing now. He thought he was going to accomplish his goal because he chased out WindClan, but ThunderClan brought WindClan back. ThunderClan too, aided some ShadowClan cats and attempted to overthrow Brokenstar.

Now Brokenstar was a rogue, a bit weaker than before he still believed he was strong. He planned to invade ThunderClan and kill as many cats as he can. Hopefully he can weaken ThunderClan so he could take over.

A silver tom sat beside the dark brown tabby tom. "Is it time?" he asked.

The dark tabby tom chuckled. "Yes, today is the day we bring down ThunderClan. Gather the cats then let's move."

Boulder obeyed and gathered all the other cats. There were a lot of cats, some who were born rogues, and others who were banished from their clans. They all agreed to follow under Brokenstar's rule.

"Are you ready?" the leader asked his followers. Yowls of agreement sounded out. "Let's move!"

All the cats dashed towards ThunderClan camp. They darted out of the bushes and attacked the clueless ThudnerClan cats. It was all going well. Brokenstar could feel his heart beating faster and faster, battles made him excited.

"Remember, I never lose!" He yowled aloud. Proud to be a leader and victorious at most battles, he watched as his cats were fighting the ThunderClan cats. Suddenly ThudnerClan started to fight back but Brokenstar still had his hopes up.

_ThunderClan won't win. They can't. I can't fail, I must be strong. Raggedstar didn't understand, he was too conservative. What a mouse-brain! More power, more followers, it makes you stronger. I'll be a legend, I'll be the best ruler. I'll be…_

Suddenly claws came slashing towards him. It caught Brokenstar by surprise, he was too busy boasting about a future that he thought was going to happen. The claws whipped around furiously… suddenly all Brokenstar could see was darkness.

_No! I'm losing a life! This can't be. I have more… I'll be victorious._

Suddenly Brokenstar regained his breath. But all he could see was darkness. Suddenly his eyes burned like fire. The pain made Brokenstar groan in agony.

_My eyes… I can't see. That cat blinded me. How can I be a leader without eyes? I can't fail… I can't!_

"You lost, Brokenstar." He heard a voice. It sounded like Bluestar's voice but Brokenstar didn't care who it was. The pain was to powerful… he groaned in pain.

_Why has StarClan done this to me? I was going to be a great leader! So what if I started the kits training too early. Some died because it was too tough for them but they're weaklings. I could've been a good leader! I would've been best._

_I would've been the best. But now… now I'm nothing. I can't see anything but darkness…_

"_Darkness." He chuckled. "Perfect."_

* * *

Brokenstar is power-hungry and yes, he is evil. Yay! Well anyway, he's all evil and snappy in this chapter. Next I'll do... I dunno. Lemme think on it. Who do you all want me to do next? I have a many leaders to write about but I don't know who to write about next. Thank you for reading, reviews are very much appreciated. 


	9. Scourge

**Sorry. I haven't been updating any of my stories. I'm jsut very busy doing summer things so I'm not online very often. Well, I decided to write another chapter for this story. Here it is. I was tired while writing it and it may not be 100 accurate because I don't have any of my books with me to guide me. So here you go.**

* * *

Faithless 

"My leg… it hurts." The young black cat whined. He looked at his bleeding leg and cried out for his mother.

A furless paw reached out and grabbed the young cat by his neck. "Why is this… this _Furless_ doing this to me?" The Furless threw the young cat out the window. Fortunately the ground wasn't that far down. The young cat hit the hard, solid ground and laid there for a long time.

"I didn't mean to hurt the young Furless kit, it just came after me. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to protect myself. Why? Why did it have to punish me so harshly." The young cat wondered. He slowly got up on his aching limbs and walked off. His collar still remained around his neck. That was a sign of pain and betrayal. After being treated the way he was he can trust no one. Not even a fellow cat.

On his first days alone, the cat with no name explored the streets. He knew where everything was after a few days. He knew where to get food, where to drink and what to avoid. He learned how to live alone and survive on his own. He needed no one.

But one day, while he was on the hunt for rats he heard a squeal from the alley. The dark cat trotted over towards the source of the sound and saw three larger cats picking on a smaller cat. Usually he would just ignore them and walk off but this reminded him of what happened to him. The Furless picked on him them left him to die. He felt bad for the young cat.

The black cat lunged forward and attacked the other cats with his claws. He pinned one cat down to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll never pick on another cat ever again. Please let me go." The large tom begged. The young tom stared at the scared tom with cold, harsh eyes. All he saw was pain and fury. Without another word he killed the cat. The two other cats took off running. The black cat watched at they ran off. He turned back to the cat he killed and pulled out one of his fangs and stuck in through his collar as a badge of honor.

"Thank you for saving me." A small mew came from behind him. The black tom turned around.

"No need for a thank you. I just pitied you. You're too weak to survive out here." He meowed. He began to walk off.

"Can you teach me how to survive?" the young tom asked.

"What is your name?" The black tom asked.

"Bone." He mewed.

"Well, Bone. I guess I can teach you how to survive. If you promise to obey me and do what you are told without any complaints." He meowed.

Bone nodded. And the two cats walked off into the alley leaving the body of the larger tom to rot.

As moons past, the nameless tom and Bone traveled the streets collecting helpless cats and trained them how to be cold-blooded killers. Some enjoyed the teachings of the nameless cat other feared him but obeyed every word of his. The nameless cat killed many cats and even dogs. With his merciless personality, the nameless cat finally found a fitting name for himself.

"Scourge! Scourge!" his followers chanted.

As days went by, Scourge became one of the toughest cats on the city streets. No cat dared to argue with him. But there were a few brave ones who had left. But he didn't care, he was proud to lead such a large group of cats who obeyed his every order.

One day a cat named Tigerstar came over to meet Scourge. He was from a clan, which amused Scourge.

"So, are you saying that there are four clans?" Sourge meowed.

"Yes, and if you join me we can rule over the four clans together." The large tom responded.

"I join no one! BloodClan shall rule over the forest. You, Tigerstar…" he pause to think for a moment. "You can be my second in command if everything goes well. And if you don't agree… well…" Scourge lifted his chin to show off his collar filled with cat and dog fangs hanging from it.

Tigerstar backed a way a little and bowed his head. "That's fine. You can be frist in command."

Scourge came to the forest. First he killed Tigerstar and was feeling rather generous and let the clans think about following orders from him. He gave them three days. If they agreed there would be no fight. But if they didn't then there'd be a fight until the clan cats gave up. Scourge had no problem with either but he preferred the second option.

On the dawn of the third day the clan cats finally gave there answer.

They were going to fight.

"They have not chance of winning! We are the BloodClan cats! Attack!" Scourge ordered.

The cats of BloodClan lunged forward attacking the clan cats. Scourge could hear the cries of dying cats.

"Music to my ears." He said to himself. Suddenly a ThunderClan cat barreled into him. Scourge looked at the cat and hissed.

The young white tom raised his tail. "You disgust me!" he bit onto his neck. Scourge threw him off and just as he was about to attack him again another cat attacked him. This was the one who was called Firestar.

"You're no match for me." Scourge mumbled. He dug his claws into the orange tom's chest and raked them down. Firestar managed to get a hold of Scourge's neck but the fangs around his collar scratched up his face forcing him to let go.

"This is my chance. Get ready to die!" Scourge lunged forward and made the killing blow. Firestar dropped to the ground. He was dead.

Scourge chuckled out a meow and trotted off happily. "Firestar is dead!" he announced. Suddenly there was a short pause. Then the clan cats kept on fighting. One BloodClan cat ran up to Scourge.

"Didn't we kill the leader of LionClan? Shouldn't they be surrendering?" He asked.

"Fight a little longer." Scourge ordered.

"Yes sir." The cat meowed. Then he took off and attacked another clan cat.

_Victory is mi- _suddenly his trail of thought was interrupted by a set of claws digging into his back. He turned and saw Firestar.

"I killed you!" he gasped. "You're dead!"

Firestar attacked Scourge right away. But Scourge was too stunned to fight back at first. As he tried to get a hold of the ginger ton's throat he didn't have a chance because Fireheart bit hard and killed him.

_How…How could he have one? I killed him… I killed him! Everyone saw me kill him. And yet he came back from the dead and killed me. This doesn't make sense._

"He didn't die because he believe in StarClan. He is a cat who deserves nine lives." A mysterious voice meowed.

"What? Who are you?" Scourge asked.

"I am Bluestar. Me and the cats of StarClan have been watching closely at the clan cats. They've fought and well and won. You lost Scourge." She mewed.

Scourge eyes widened. "Why don't I get nine lives! I was a great leader! I should live again."

"You were far from being a great leader. Cats follow your orders because they fear you. But the clan cats follow Firestar's orders because they trust him and respect him. Firestar trusts and respects the other clan cats too. That's what make him a great leader and one who deserves nine lives." She explained.

"But…" Scourge tried to find something to say but he couldn't. It was all true. The cats of BloodClan only followed Scourge because they feared him.

"I must go, Scourge." Buestar meowed. "I have nothing more to say."

"Wait! Can't I have nine lives? Don't leave me! I'm not done with you! Wait!" he cried out but she didn't listen.

"Why! Why?" He yelled out. He yelled out as loud as he could but he heard no answers.

_I would've been a great leader! I could've been the leader of the city and the forest. I would've been unstoppable. But I only have one life… I need more… why do I only have one?_

_...Why?_

* * *

**I am not really satisfied with this chapter. I think I could've done better but I'm just too tired. Maybe, when I'm not so tired I will re-write this chapter. But for now I'm leaving it like this. Reviews are very much appreciated. They inspire me and make me update faster :) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
